A Series of Marvelous Events: Part 7
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: In part 7 of this series of one shots, the Buadeleres go live with Scott Lang.


**I don't own any characters. A Series of Unfortunate Events belongs to Daniel Halder and Netflix. Ant-man belongs to the MCU.**

* * *

It was an average day as Mr. Poe drive down the California road with the Baudelaires.

As Sunny looked out the car window, Violet asked "Mr. Poe, what can you tell us about our new guardian again?"

Mr. Poe coughed for a few minutes before he replied with "His name is Scott Lang and he's a father himself."

As Violet, Klaus and Sunny began to dare to hope, Mr. Poe added "Sadly, he and his wife divorced sometime ago. His wife, Maggie has sole custody of their only daughter Cassie and has remarried."

Then just like that, the hope that they would be able to have another child to play with were dashed.

"Custody means that one person has the sole right to look after you and decide what is best for you." Mr. Poe explained.

"We know what 'Custody' means." Klaus spoke. _We know it all to well after you placed us with that jerk Olaf._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Then Klaus was pulled out of his thoughts as the car pulled to a stop. As Mr. Poe, Violet, Klaus and Sunny got out of the car, they were stunned by the state of Scott's run down apartment.

Mr. Poe clicked his tongue in sympathy, before he muttered "Man, his wife must've really cleaned him out during the divorce."

Just then, a Latino man dressed very casually stepped out of the apartment with "You guys lost or something?"

"No, we're looking for Scott Lang. Is he home?" Mr. Poe politely inquired.

At this, the casually dressed man became tense as he said "Who's asking?"

Mr. Poe once again coughed into his handkerchief. Once he composed himself, the banker explained "I'm Arthur Poe, I'm hear to drop off the Baudelaires at Scott Lang's apartment. Since he their new guardian after all."

At this, the Latino man suddenly looked confused and pale as he said "Wait, it is today?"

"Yes, what's going on?" Mr. Poe asked in a concerned tone.

"He...uuuhhh...went...food shopping!" The man explained in a hastily manner.

A skeptical Sunny raised her eyebrow as both Violet and Klaus looked at each other in disbelief.

"What's your name?" Mr. Poe inquired.

"Call me Luis and I'm Scott's roommate." The Latino man answered.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Mr. Poe questioned.

At that moment, a fancy looking limo pulled up towards the rundown apartment and out stepped a dark haired man with a slight five o'clock shadow on his face.

Upon seeing Mr. Poe and the kids, he muttered "Oh shit, you're arriving today?"

"Yes, and you must be Scott." Mr. Poe replied before he added "I'm Mr. Poe and this is Violet, Klaus and Sunny. You're quite late you know."

"Sorry, I was just dealing with some stuff from my boss." Scott explained.

"What do you do?" Violet wondered.

Scott froze for a moment, however before he had a chance to answer Violet's question, Mr. Poe once again interrupted with "Anyway, I'm late for work now, thanks to you being late. Can you give the children a tour of your apartment by yourself?"

Before either Scott, Luis or the Baudelaires had the chance to object to this, Mr. Poe got into his car and drove off.

After starting in the direction the car had gone in, Scott turned towards the Baudelaires and asked "Is he always…?"

"Absent minded?" Violet finished as she nodded her head 'yes.'

"We're used to it." Klaus added.

"I can't believe that some people that you met awhile ago entrusted you with their kids and I can't believe that the state of California hasn't raised any trouble over the fact that you're an ex-con who has difficulty getting a job." Luis mused.

"Luis!" Scott all but screamed in frustration as he fought the urge to facepalm.

At Luis's revelation, all three Baudelaires became very nervous.

"Uh oh." Was all Sunny could say.

 _Did Mr. Poe even know about this? What kind of crime was Scott Lang put away for? How dangerous is he?"_ Both Violet and Klaus thought at once.

Then Scott interrupted their thoughts with "Don't worry, I wasn't imprisoned for any real serious crimes, I was imprisoned for breaking into Vistacrop's headquarters, hacking into their systems and pay money back to their customers because they had been deliberately overcharging their customers on purpose."

"Wait, what?" Both Violet and Klaus interrupted in shock before Klaus added "That was you?"

"What's Vistacrop?" Violet wondered.

Klaus, Scott and Luis fought the urge to roll their eyes, before Luis said "Why don't we all head inside me _casa_ and talk some more?"

* * *

With that, the whole group headed inside the rundown apartment. As they entered the building, Violet, Klaus and Sunny couldn't help but notice that it was small and wondered if there was enough room.

"I hope you guys don't mind rooming together." Scott stated in a somewhat joking manner. "Anyway, Vistacrop is a company that

"Specializes in security systems." Klaus interrupted before he added "You used to work for them right?"

"Damn he's good." An impressed Luis muttered as Scott said "Yes, yes I did. I joined them in the hopes of helping others. Then I discovered that Vista was overcharging the customers. At first, I thought this was a simple coding error and so I corrected it. Then, I realized it was deliberate when my boss Geoff Zorick ordered to revert my corrections back to the way they were."

"What did you do next?" Violet wondered.

Scott paused before he replied "I did what any good person does, I went to his bosses, sadly they were in his pocket and he had me fired. Then I decided to break into their headquarters, hack into their system and give the money back to their customers. Then I got a little hot-headed and decided to rob my boss's mansion. That led to me getting caught after I took his car for a joyride and ended with the car in his pool and yours truly in prison for several years."

At this, a stunned Violet turned towards Klaus and asked "Please tell me that he's making tall tales up."

Klaus simply shook his head 'no' as Scott frowned and Luis burst into laughter.

Then Scott's face broke into a grin as he said "That's right kids, don't be like me."

"Yeah, why don't we order pizza?" Luis suggested.

* * *

Sometime later, the group was sitting around the kitchen table enjoying delicious cheese pizza.

As they ate, Scott asked "So, Violet, Klaus what do you guys like to do?"

As Violet finished taking a bite of pizza, she said "I like to invent things."

 _That's the understatement of the year._ Klaus thought to himself before he added "I like to read."

"Noo." Sunny interjected. Which meant "What about me? Don't you want to know what I can do?"

Both Violet and Klaus laughed as Klaus added "I think these gentlemen already know what you can do, Sunny."

Sunny smiled as she took a bite of her own slice of pizza.

Both Scott and Luis stared at the infant in shock. Then a still stunned Scott found his voice as he asked "How can a little baby eat a whole slice of pizza?"

Violet and Klaus exchanged a grin before Violet turned towards the two men said "Sunny's special talent is her super sharp teeth."

"Well that's...different." was all Scott could say.

"How did she get such sharp teeth?" Luis questioned.

At that, all three Baudelaires struggled their shoulders before Violet and Klaus replied "I don't know."

"I've read every book on the subject and I still was unable to get an answer on why Sunny's different from all the other babies." Klaus stated before he added "I just came to the simple conclusion that Sunny is completely and utterly special."

At this, Sunny beamed.

As Klaus, Luis, Scott and Violet started to laugh again, Scott's phone began to ring. He flipped it out and checked the caller ID. Suddenly Scott stood up as he said "Excuse me, I got to take this call."

As Scott left the room, all three Baudelaires turned to Luis as Violet asked "What does Scott do?"

At this, a nervous Luis started to reply "He uh…"

However, before he could finish, there was a knock at the door.

Just before Luis and the Baudelaires could ask who is it or open the door, Scott rushed into the room as he yelled "Stay away from the door! Head out the back!"

"What? What's going on?" A somewhat frightened Violet as she quickly picked up a scared Sunny in her arms.

"I got a call from work that a group of people posing as social workers are heading towards my apartment, only my bosses informed me that they have reason to believe that they're really the same people who have stalking you for your money." Scott warned.

At once, Violet, Klaus and Sunny's faces turned pale as they realized that Olaf and his theater troupe had tracked them down. Feeling scared for their new guardian, Klaus interjected with "I know you don't like the police at the moment, but you need to call them now!"

"He's clever and will do anything to get what he wants, he even killed our last guardian." Violet added.

Scott knelt down towards Violet's level and said "I appreciate the fact that you guys are worried about me, but I can take care of myself." "Besides, I faced a few thugs in prison." He added.

"Olaf is no mere 'thug' as you put it." Violet started to add, but Luis "Look muchachos, me and Scott know how to deal with these guys, you guys go out the back and get help, while the two adults deal with the creeps."

Violet, Klaus and Sunny wanted to argue, but they could tell that Luis and Scott's minds were made up.

"I'll lead you to the fire escape." Luis reassured them. Just before he started to lead the Baudelaires towards the emergency exit, Scott suddenly called out "Wait!" He then quickly hurried back to the group and placed a cell phone in Violet's hands. "The fire exit will lead you to the back alley behind the apartment, in the exit of the back alley a black car will be waiting for you're outside apartment building, inside will be my boss Hank Pymm and his daughter Hope. Go with them, they'll keep you safe. Once you're with them, look up Officer James Paxton's number on this phone." The ex-con added.

"Is he the officer that's responsible for you ending up in jail?" Klaus questioned.

Scott briefly paused before he replied "No, he's my daughter's step-father."

Klaus was about to ask another question, but Luis said "We have no time, we need to hurry!" As he finished, there was another knock at the door. This a falso voice from behind the door said "I know this is the resident of Scott Lang, we're from the department of child protective services and it seems there's been a mistake, the Baudelaires weren't meant to go to your house they were meant to go with an extraordinary actor named Count Olaf."

 _It's him._ Violet, Klaus and Sunny thought at once as Luis lead them towards the emergency exit. In spite of their terror, the Baudelaires felt a sense of relief that Scott and Luis were taking them seriously. Then, Luis interrupted their thoughts with "Alright, Violet, you and Sunny are going first."

As the now serious man opened the window, the Baudelaires realized that Scott wasn't following them.

"Where's Scott?" Violet asked as adjusted Sunny in her arms.

"Don't worry, he'll be right behind us." Luis assured the 14 year old as he finished opening the window.

"Okay, Violet, let's go." He added.

Fighting back her fear, Violet held Sunny tightly in her right arm, while slowly beginning to climb down the stairs with the other arm.

As both Luis and Klaus nervously kept an eye on the two girls, Klaus asked "What's Scott's plan? He can't fight a group of people by himself."

"You'd be surprised what my buddy can…" Luis started to say, but suddenly he was rudely interrupted by loud crunch!

At once, both Klaus and Luis turned their heads towards the doorway only to discover that it had come off it's ledges. Standing in the doorway was a disguised Olaf and his theater troupe. Upon seeing them, Olaf spoke in the same falso voice that he used earlier "Hand over the children now, or I will be forced to call the authorities."

Luis quickly put Klaus on the emergency exit and said "Hurry!"

Before Kluas could protest, Luis quickly shut the window.

* * *

"What's going on?" Violet demanded.

"Ja-Ja." Sunny added, which meant "What happened? Where's Luis and Scott?"

Klaus paused for a moment before he replied with "Olaf and his troupe broke in, Luis put me on the exit before closing it shut!"

At once, a horrified Violet cried out "We have to help them!"

"We can't do anything until we've reached the bottom." Klaus remind his older sister in a grim tone.

Violet nodded in agreement and resumed focus on climbing down the stairs as she and Sunny reached the bottom, they heard yelling, shouting and punching coming from the apartment. For a moment, all three Baudelaires wondered what was going on, then the familiar sound of a car horn honking interrupted their thoughts. All three Baudelaires turned their heads to see a black car parking in front of the alleyway's exit. Then out stepped a lovely woman dressed in a business suit and a short bob hair do. Upon seeing, the Baudelaires, the woman called "You must be Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire. I'm a friend of Scott's, I'm Hope Van Dyne and I'm here to keep all of you safe."

Then Klaus suddenly remembered that name 'Hope Van Dyne' was one of the people in charge of this company called Pym Technologies after she shut out it's founder Hank Pym. She used to have a partner named Darren Cross, but he went missing recently.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as both Hope and Violet cried out "Don't just stand there! Come down here at once!"

Klaus blinked as he realized that Violet and Sunny had already made their way down the ladder.

"Wait, by the car, I'll fetch your brother." Hope ordered.

"But Scott and Luis are still trapped with Olaf and his troupe! We have to do something!" Violet pleaded.

As the business woman opened her mouth to say something, she was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. At once, Hope quickly climbed up the ladder, pulled the 12 year old down and shielded him from the falling glass.

"What's going on?" Violet and Klaus cried at once. Then they got their answer in the form of someone screaming. Klaus lifted his head up to see one of Olaf's troupe members, bound, gagged and falling out of the window and landing in the nearby garbage dump.

As Klaus and his sisters stared in shock, Hope interjected with "Get in the car."

As all three Baudelaires entered Hope's car, Violet asked "Who did that?"

In spite of everything that happened, Hope smiled a secretive smile as she shut the door behind them. "Have you heard of Ant-man?"

Violet, Klaus and Sunny shook their heads 'No.'

"Well, he's a local superhero around here and I don't mean to brag, but I know him. He actually alerted me of the trouble that was coming for you, guys." She added.

"Why is he called Ant-man?" Violet wondered.

"And what are his powers?" Klaus inquired.

As almost in response to Violet and Klaus's questions, Olaf and the remaining members, flying out the window and landing in the garbage. Hope Van Dyne and the Baudelaires quickly realized that the wicked group had been bound and gagged as well. Then out of the corner of Sunny's eye, she spotted something.

"'Ook! Ook!" She cried as she lifted her right arm in surprise.

At once, Hope, Klaus and Violet quickly turned their heads in the right direction to see what appeared to be a small flee flying towards the car window. As the group squired their eyes, they realized that it was a person the size of an ant riding on a flying ant. Hope added "That's him. That's Ant-man."

As all three Baudelaires let out gasps of shock, Ant-man jumped off the flying ant. As the flying ant flew away, Ant-man changed into a normal human size.

"Hi, kids. Are you doing?" Ant-man said cheerfully.

After a moment of stunned silence, Violet and Klaus said "Thank you for protecting us, Ant-man."

"Your welcome, kids." Ant-man replied before he shrunk himself down to ant size and hurried away. As soon as he left, Violet remembered "We need to call Officer Paxton!"

At her words, Klaus pulled out the cell phone. However, before he could look up the officer's number, Hope interrupted him with "Before you make that call, I need to go over somethings with you guys."

"What kinds of things?" Klaus asked a sense of dread came over not only him, but his sisters as well.

"Tell Officer Paxton that you're my wards and I had to bring you with me because I couldn't find a babysitter." Hope explained.

Sunny titled her head in confusion as equally puzzled looks appeared on her older sibling's faces.

Hope sighed as she added "You know Scott is an ex-con right?"

"Yes?" Both Violet and Klaus replied.

The beautiful brunette business woman paused for a moment before she said "The state of California doesn't allow ex-cons to have guardianship over children. So when the cops arrive, I need you to pretend that you're my wards so that you'll won't be taken away."

At her words, the Baudelaires felt torn. On one hand, they didn't want to lie to the police, but on the other hand, they didn't want to be taken away from their guardian so soon after meeting him.

Upon seeing the looks of uncertainty of their faces, Hope added "Don't worry, I've talked it over with Scott and my dad. We're in the process of transferring Scott's guardianship of the three of you to me."

Feeling a little bit of relief, Violet, Klaus and Sunny nodded their heads in agreement as they all said "Okay."

* * *

Sometime later, Hope, Luis, Klaus, Scott and Violet were giving their statements to the police as Olaf and his theater troupe were taken into custody.

"What happened?" asked Officer Paxton as he took out his notebook.

"I was taking the children to visit Scott and during the visit, Olaf and his men tracked us down and tried to kidnap the children while killing us." Hope explained.

"Yeah, but Ant-man came and saved us." Violet as Klaus and Sunny nodded their heads.

"What did he do?" Officer Paxton questioned as he eyed Scott with a funny look.

"We didn't see the battle, we were able to escape before Ant-man showed up." Klaus added.

"We stayed behind and fought them off just so that these guys could have a chance to escape." Luis interjected in his best muncho voice as he gestured toward Hope and the Baudelaires.

Picking up the cue, Violet, Klaus and Sunny hurried over to Luis and Scott as they pulled them into an embrace.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Violet and Klaus said very fans sobs in their voices.

Sunny didn't know whether to roll her eyes at her siblings hammy performance or bust at laughing.

Still, Officer Paxton and the rest of the police seemed satisfied with their story.

* * *

Sometime later, after the police had left with Olaf and his gang, Scott and Luis took the Baudelaires to what appeared to be Hope's house.

As Violet, Klaus and Sunny entered the large manor, they couldn't help but be reminded of their old house.

It was a large brown manor with dark brown roof tops that were almost castle-like.

"You live _**here**_?" Klaus breathed as he and the rest of the group stepped inside.

Hope gave him a somber smile as she replied "Actually, I haven't lived here since I was a kid."

"Her dad owns this place and still lives here." Scott explained.

"That I do." Added a new voice.

As the Baudelaires, Hope, Luis and Scott spun around to see an older bearded gentleman with glasses on his face and dressed in a suit approach them.

Upon seeing the gentleman, Hope said "Hello Dad."

"Hi, Mr. Van Dyne. It's nice to meet you." Violet and Klaus said at once.

Luis and Scott bit back some chuckles as Hope's father briefly frowned as he said "It's Pym, actually. Hank Pym and it's nice to meet all of you as well."

As he finished, Hank walked over to the Baudelaires and said "You must be the Baudelaires." He paused as he looked at Violet. Then added "Violet right?"

"Yes and these are my siblings." Violet replied as she shook the older man's hand.

"I'm Klaus and this is our sister, Sunny." Klaus added as he gestured towards the smiling baby in his older sister's arms.

"I heard you guys had a very exhausting day, why don't we talk about it some more over dinner?" Hank offered.

* * *

Sometime later, the whole group was enjoying a delicious meal of pasta, pizza, salad and garlic bread.

"So, how do you guys like Luis and Scott so far?" Hank inquired as he took a bite of pasta.

"Hey, I'm right here." Scott reminded Hank before he slipped a glass of water.

Violet bit back a giggle as she replied "Luis is very funny and Scott's you're so nice."

"Thanks." Scott acknowledged as he ate a slice of pizza.

Then Hank became quiet for a moment. Seeing this, Hope turned towards her father and asked "Dad, what's wrong?"

Hank looked at all three Baudelaires and said "I'm afraid that I haven't been completely honest with you guys, the truth is that I knew your parents."

"Wait, what?!" Both Violet and Klaus exclaimed at once.

Sunny just stopped eating and stared at the retired business man with her mouth hanging open.

"Why didn't you tell me or the kids?" Hope wondered as she looked at her father with a kind of betrayal on her face.

"Yeah, why didn't you?" Scott added angrily.

Hank took a look at all the faces that were staring at him, before he replied with "I didn't want to talk about it, because I didn't want to put you guys in danger, however since S.H.I.E.L.D. has been disbanded now…"

"Wait a minute, our parents worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.?!" Klaus exclaimed.

"They used too and then they had you guys, but I stayed in touch with them even after they left." Hank confessed. Then he closed his eyes as he added "Somedays I wonder if if Janet and I had retired when we got married that maybe…"

"Who's Janet?" Violet interrupted.

"My Mom." Hope answered in a pained tone.

At once, all three Baudelaires instantly knew that something happened to Janet Pym. However, before any of them could inquiry, Hank interjected with "Hope, I promise you that I will do everything I can to restore your mother to us."

"Excuse me, I know this is sensitive topic, but I'm confused, what happened to her exactly?" Violet carefully questioned.

Hank once again, became quiet before he replied with "She went missing in action on a mission that we were on. For years, I thought she was dead. It was only than that I finally left the spy world behind me. It wasn't until recently that I discovered the possibility that she might be alive and restarted the search for her."

At once, Violet, Klaus and Sunny felt an overwhelming sense of pity for both Hank and Hope.

"Once again, I'm so sorry for your loss. I truly am." Violet added in a somber tone.

Wanting to change the subject, Hank said "Thank you Violet, but this isn't a night of sadness, this is a night of celebration. You're in a new home with people that care for and will protect you. Your arch-enemy and his minions are in jail now and all of us are enjoying a nice dinner."

"Phe." Sunny piped up. Which meant "He's got us there."

As Violet and Klaus nodded their heads in agreement, Luis asked "How can you understand a word that the kid says?"

"Isn't it obvious? You can only understand your own kid is saying." Hank clarified.

"But she's their sister, not their kid." Luis replied feeling confused.

"Somedays, it feels like she's _our_ kid rather than our sister." Violet stated as she took a slice of pizza.

"Jo-ho." Sunny said. Which meant "I like you guys better as my siblings than my parents."

"I know and I like you better as my sister than my kid." Klaus answered as Violet nodded her head in agreement.

Upon witnessing that moment, it truly dawned on Hank, Hope, Luis and Scott just how much these siblings have been through together and how fast they were forced to grow up. At that moment, the four adults renewed their vow to protect the children.

After some dessert, the children were shown their guest rooms for the night.

"You mean, we're staying here? I thought we would be going back to Scott's place." Violet wondered.

"Trust me, this place has more room for you guys." Scott stated.

"Remember, if you guys need anything, pull the string on the right side of your beds and either me, Hope, Scott or Luis will come to you." Hank explained.

"Did you make this contact system yourself?" Violet inquired in an interested tone.

Hank could only nod with pride.

"I invent stuff too." An excited Violet blurted out.

"How long?" Hank asked, feeling mildly intrigued.

"Ever since I was four." Violet replied with a small smile on her face.

"You should come to work at Pym Technologies when you're old enough." Hope suggested.

Violet smiled back in gratitude, however before she and Hank could continue their talk, they suddenly heard a loud yawn.

Hank, Hope, Klaus, Luis, Scott and Violet tuned to look at the sleepy Sunny in Violet's arms as she let out another yawn.

Everyone giggled at the adorable sight, before Scott said "She reminds me of Cassie when she was that age."

"You were so cute at that age too, Hope." Hank added in a tone that was both nostalgic and teasing all at once.

"Dad!" Hope cried out in embarrassment as her cheeks turned red.

Once again, the whole group burst out laughing.

"Our parents used to tease us about when we Sunny's age too." Klaus recalled before he felt a sense of sadness come over him. Thinking about his parents brought so many feelings to the forefront.

Sensing this, Violet and Sunny pulled their brother into a tight embrace.

Hank added "Why don't we watch a movie after we put Sunny to bed?"

After Sunny had been put down for the night, Hank, Hope, Klaus, Luis, Scott and Violet had sat themselves down in the living room and currently enjoying a movie.

Violet and Klaus couldn't remember the last time, they were this happy.

"I can't believe he did that." Violet muttered as she ate a bite of popcorn.

"This is a horror film and sadly people in horror films act like complete and utter idiots." Klaus explained in a tone that was a mix of annoyance and disappointment.

Scott and Luis exchanged an impressed look before Luis turned to Klaus and added "Correction, this is a horror-comedy. Otherwise, this film wouldn't have as many funny moments as it does now."

Then as if to prove his point, one of the main characters in the movie drought off the monsters as he cried out "I came, I saw, I conquered." Then two seconds later, the main character cried out "Oh! My legs!"

At once, the whole room started laughing.

* * *

Sometime later, the whole manor should've been asleep, however Violet couldn't sleep. As much as Scott and his friends have been so welcoming, Violet couldn't help but wonder if they were hiding something.

 _If Hank knew our parents, what else does he know?_ The 14 year old inventor wondered. Unsure of what to do, she tied her hair back with her ribbon. A few seconds later, Violet slowly and carefully creeped out of her bedroom with the intention of exploring this manor. Holding the flashlight in her right hand, Violet looked around the hallway before spotting the staircase, however just before she could descend downstairs, the eldest Baudelaire heard Klaus's bedroom door opening.

"Violet, is that you?" A somewhat sleepy Klaus muttered.

"Yes, I didn't mean to wake you." Violet apologized.

"I take it you're curious about the secrets of Hank as well?" Klaus questioned.

At his words, Violet felt a sense of relief come over her.

"Are going to help me?" The 14 year old inventor inquired.

The 12 year old bookworm simply nodded his head.

With that, the two siblings crept downstairs. At first they looked through the living room, the kitchen and even the bathroom and found nothing. Then they decided to check the basement.

As Violet and Klaus crept downstairs, they couldn't help but feel like the main characters in that movie they saw earlier.

Then, Klaus spotted something shiny of out of the corner of his eye.

"Violet look." Klaus insisted.

Violet turned around to see a bookcase and a keypad next to it.

"I wonder what it opens?" Klaus questioned as he walked over towards the keypad.

"More importantly, what's a keypad doing next this bookcase?" Violet added as she joined her brother.

"Or even more importantly, what are you kids doing out of bed?" Hope's voice interjected in a no-nonsense voice.

Violet and Klaus spun around to see, Hank, Hope, Luis and Scott dressed in their pajamas, standing on the steps and looking displeased.

Feeling scared, Violet quickly blurted out "I'm so sorry! Ever since you told us that you knew our parents Hank, I wanted to know…"

"What else I was hiding?" Hank interrupted. The inventor paused before he added "Can you guys keep a secret?"

At once, the whole room gasped.

"Dad, they're just kids." Hope protested.

"Excuse me, we maybe kids but we had to deal with our problems when the adults didn't listen to us." Klaus fired back.

"I know and that's why I feel that you guys can keep a secert." Hank explained. "As you know that my wife and I used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. until she went missing. However, we weren't agents in the usual sense, Janet and I were superheroes."

"But I thought that Captain America was the first superhero?" Klaus replied in a confused tone, then he suddenly cried out "Of course, Ant-man and the wasp! But I thought that was propaganda created for the war."

"No, it wasn't because…" Hank started to say, but Klaus interrupted with "You and your wife were Ant-man and the Wasp!"

Hank smiled with pride that Klaus was able to figure it out so quickly. Then Violet interrupted with "How were the two of you able to shrink back and forth between your normal size and ant size?"

"The secret lies in a little invention of mine that I'd like to call the 'Pym Particle'." Hank replied as he walked over towards the bookcase keypad and typed in a code. A few seconds later, the bookcase opened to reveal a silver bodysuit with two sets of bug shaped wings next to it, a face mask with specialized goggles, gloves and boots.

"That's the wasp suit, but where's the Ant-man suit?" Klaus questioned.

"You're looking at the new Ant-man." Scott announced proudly.

At once, Violet and Klaus gasped in shock.

"That was _you_?" Both elder Baudelaires muttered in surprise. Then they added "Wait, you guys all knew about this?"

Hank, Hope and Luis let out nervous chuckles, but Violet and Klaus got the idea.

"How were able to change in the middle of the chaos?" Violet questioned.

"Ummm...I provided a distraction and fought those nuts as best I could until Scott was ready." Luis answered as he raised his left hand.

Scott chuckled as he hugged his friend as he said "Those guys had no idea what hit them."

"You should've seen Scott, he was jumping around so fast and grabbing them by the collars of their own clothing." Luis added as he started to laugh.

Violet and Klaus couldn't help grin at the picture that the two men painted for them. Then, another question appeared in Klaus's head "No offense Scott, but how did you meet Hank?"

Scott paused for a moment before he replied "He came to me when I was in jail and offered me the chance to be the next Ant-man."

Picking up when Scott left off, Hank continued with "I watched Scott for a long time and looked over his record, I discovered that he had his flaws but was ultimately a good man who was worthy to be the next Ant-man."

"If you retired Ant-man in the first place, what was it that made you bring Ant-man out of retirement and why couldn't you do it yourself?" Violet inquired.

Hank paused before he replied "When I left S.H.I.E.L.D., I took the Pym particle with me and I started up my own company. A few years later I picked an employee named Darren Cross to follow in my footsteps, but he betrayed me and forced me out of my company."

"With my help, I'm afraid." Hope admitted in a guilty tone. "I did it because I was angry at my father and we had a falling out, then when I learned Darren was planning to recreate the Pym particle and sell it to H.Y.D.R.A. I knew that I had to stop him and that I needed my dad's help to do it." She added.

"Wait, did you say H.Y.D.R.A.? As the group that tried to take over the world?" Klaus asked as his face grew pale.

"Unfortunately." Hank, Hope and Scott all replied at once.

"Why did Darren want to do that?" Both Violet and Klaus questioned.

"Money and he didn't care that it would hurt so many people." Hope replied in a bitter tone.

"Geez." Was all Violet and Klaus could say.

Hank, Hope, Luis and Scott nodded their heads in agreement before Hank added "Come on, let's go back upstairs."

With that, the whole group exited the basement and went upstairs towards the kitchen.

"Why are we going to the kitchen?" Violet wondered.

"Simple, we're all going to drink a glass of warm milk. It will help us all get back to sleep." Hope explained as she took a bottle of milk from the fridge.

"Why do I have to drink milk? I'm not a baby." Luis complained.

However, one glare from Hope and Luis became silent.

* * *

A few minutes later, the whole group put their now empty cups in the dishwasher before they headed upstairs to bed. As they headed back to their bedrooms, all of them one by one started to feel sleepy. They then wished each other 'good night' before they entered their rooms and closed the doors. As the two elder Baudelaires crawled under the covers, they couldn't help but think that this would be the start of something new.

 **English to Spanish:**

 **Casa: home**

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
